Memories of the past Chapter one
by MelodyOfTheRainxX
Summary: Well, My first fanfiction. So yep. Enjoy I guess? c:


"Alright! Bye _! See ya tomorrow~!" Your friends called out as you walked away from them. You turned around and waved back with a bright smile. Another complicated day at school, you had to go to the principles office because of drama.  
But you weren't even part of it! A light summer breeze made your hair fall out of place, but you really didnt mind it. The smell of fresh cut grass made its way to your nose. It was chilly out, it was getting late. It would have been a better idea to maybe not go out to eat with your four best friends. But eh. Not like your parents cared, they never seemed to care about anything. 'Whatever..' You thought to yourself. You stopped at a stop sign, and looked both ways. For a quiet neighboorhood, you'd expect them not to be blaring music at 6:00 o' clock at night. You huffed and crossed the street. It was a friday and the neighbors acted like this was their last night hearing music. As you were walking, your phone went off with a little 'Bzzt, bzzt.' You kept walking but reached into your pocket for your cell, You flipped it open and read who it was from. You just rolled your eyes and muttered. You put your phone away. You always had this crush on a guy, at school. But he was always surrounded by girls, but the fact that he had a girlfriend was totally oblivious to him when he was flirting. You blew your (h/c) bangs out of your face, you were two blocks away from the train station. You decided to jog the rest of the way, you wanted to be early at home. If not, you would get...hit. You didnt exactly had the perfect childhood, or have a perfect life now. But still. You were sort of rebelious to your parents. You disobeyed them, you tried to impress them, but of course they wouldnt care or notice. It was odd of decided to reply to the text. It was from your crush, his name was Pedro. Pedro Martinez. He took boxing, he was a flirt, and had a girlfriend. But, he got in trouble alot, so that wasnt the good part about him. He had golden skin, and was Hispanic. You smiled but caught yourself and shook your head. A light pink blush came to your face. 'I dont need to like HIM.' You thought. You were already at the Train station so you would be standing for about a good 3 minutes. You made it on time. You looked at his message.

Pedro Martinez

Pedro: Hey bootiful3 Flirt w/ me.

That was pretty self explanitory. You were thinking of what to say to him. 'click click click click click click click click click click, boop, boop. Click.' As you were about to click send, a loud screech came from the train, it pulled up making the screeching louder.  
You winced at this, "Ugh..lovely." You said underneath your breathe. You aboard the train and decided to stand instead of sit down. You yawned, you didnt like being out late, lord knows what kind of perverts are out there, right? You chuckled to yourself.

~Time skip boo's c;~

You finally made it to your house. It was 7:34 p.m. 'Good. On time.' You walked up the steps and opened the door with your keys, the door made a creaking noise as you opened it. You closed it softly behind you and darted up stairs. Your parents were gone.  
You thought you might as well take a shower, you opened your room door and walked in. And closed it behind you, your room was decent. Not like those rich, spoiled teenaged girls who have fucking dimond mirrors in their room, but it was decent. You plopped on your bed and rolled over, you thought about taking a shower, but you got lazy. "Hmph. Might as well." You groaned as you sat up, you reached for your towel on your desk chair. You walked into your bathroom. Your happy your parents atleast understood a teenager needed their privacy. You turned it on and started to undress, When you did so you noticed bruises all over your body, scars on your wrists. Fresh cut lines on your wrists. You stared blankly and lifeless into your reflection. You grunted and turned off the water. A bath sounded a hell of alot better, to soak and sulk about your life for awhile. You got in. Some water splashed your face as you got in, your (l/s), (h/c) hair was pooled around your shoulders. You breathed in. You began the memories.

When you were little, about 11, there was always an older boy looking after you when you were playing outside on your own. You couldnt exactly remember his name, it started with an M though. He looked about 13, but he was handsome. He was your very first crush. You rememberd his jet black hair, his stunning emerald green eyes. His pale skin, he was so handsome to you. You would think the girls would practically throw themselves onto him, you smiled softly to yourself. But, he left. Along time ago he left you. He never said where he was going or anything, he just said he was leaving but would come back for you, this thought made you blush. You leaned against the wall of the tub. You looked at the ceiling. "When will that be? That was 5 years ago."  
You said to yourself. You sighed and looked around, you decided to wash your body and get out. You got up and reached for the soap, as before you were about to touch it, you heard a crash downstairs, you snapped your head at the door. Was it your mom or dad? No. They wouldnt be home this early, even if they did, they would call for you. You gulped and grabbed your towel, you got out and wrapped it around you. 'Maybe not the smartest thing to do..' You thought to yourself, you decided to put on your bra and panties before you go out there naked. You quickly slid on your underwear and clipped on your bra and carefully opened the door, you looked down the hallways someone was rustling through something..but where? You grabbed a razor in the bathroom, it was your dads when he shaves. You put your hair up in a bun and started tip-toeing to the idiotic criminal, You stopped infront of your room, you peeked in, someone was digging in your school bag, you froze and your left eye twitched with anger, you growled silently. "That bastard!" You whispered. You decided to go in, you then looked down the stair case. Once he's done rumaging through my stuff he's gonna exit through here! You nodded in agreement to your own plan. When you looked back in your room, he was gone. Your eyes widened you walked in, your (e/c) orbs darted about your room. You walked over to your bag, nothing was gone from it. You kneeled beside your bed and looked under your bed. Maybe he saw you and tried to hide, You looked under but sighed dramatically once no one was there. "Maybe I'm seeing things." You muttered. Thats when, you felt something behind you, you froze with fear once you looked at its feet and saw it floating.  
You didnt dare turn around, a deep but smooth voice spoke, "Boo~..remember me~?" Its pale arms snaked around your waist. You yelped and reached for the things face. But once you thought you touched it, it wasnt there anymore! "Coward! Stop toying with me and show yourself!" You snapped at whatever was just there. You looked behind you but once you looked back it was there again, a black hoodie, and blue jeans. Dark jet black hair covered its face, you backed up. "W-who are you?" You sqeaked out.  
The thing looked up with a smirk. It raised its hand up and threw back its hood. "Im a big scary monster~." It simply said and flicked the air. When it did so, a huge gust of wind went past making your window behind you shatter. You covered your face with your arms but once you noticed you werent harmed you put your arms down. But once you saw what he did, you yelped and covered your chest, he blew off your towel!

"Y-You...asshole!" You blurted out, you were beet red, your (f/c) lace bra with matching underwear was showing. You backed up more until you felt the cold surface of your wall meet your back. An evil cackle surrounded you. He wasnt there anymore. You looked around, but as you did so, your rubberband snapped and made your (l/s), (h/c) locks to fall down in a perfect way. You hid behind your bangs. You closed your eyes, You were about to get up but something gently pushed you back against the wall.  
You whimpered and flinched. "Heh~..." He cooed. Ugh, for someone you just met, his voice was so fucking sexy~. You opened your eyes and saw a handsome face looking back at yours, a male looked about 18? 17? Had long jetblack hair, he had eyes that made you dumbfounded. They were green, not like human green, but...They were a beautiful color of green! You were already hyptnotized by his looks. He licked his lips and went to your neck, He kissed it softly all the way down to your collarbone. A little mewl escaped your lips. Your face was still red. His smirk grew wider against the soft kisses. "N-no...st-stop...ah~" You tried pushing him away but he pinned your arms down. 'Shit..no way of escaping! But, it kinda feels good...Augh! What the hell am I saying?!' You thought again to yourself. He then went to your chest and started kissing it, but then, suddenly, he licked your chest, back up to your collarbone to your neck. He did this several timed before you gave in. You wrapped your arms around his neck but then he stopped and looked at you.  
You were panting and confused, You gave him an confused look but he just chuckled lightly, You looked at him. Then snapped your head away from his gaze, his gaze...oh god. When he looked at you, it was like an animal before getting eatan by a lion. But, there was somthing about his looks...it seemed so familier. His hair and his eyes, Your eyes widened wider and tears prickled your eyes. You looked back at the ceiling. You felt so over-powered. He grunted and picked you up and set you on your bed. He walked towards your window and before jumping out he looked at you one last time.  
This time you smiled. He just nodded in return. "_...You may not remember me but." He paused.  
"Do you know who I am?

"Yeah...I do."

"Who am I?"

"Your name is...Marshall Lee...The Vampire King."


End file.
